Identical
by simpleas123
Summary: Anneliese and Raelyn look identical from the outside, but how alike are they on the inside.Are she and her sister are willing to break the Night World's most sacred rules?
1. Chapter 1

_Anneliese_

My sister and I looked exactly alike, in every way except our eyes; mine were grey, and hers were green. But as I found myself waiting for her once again, I counted our differences.

_One._ I started a list in my head. _She's always late, and I'm always early. _

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, 7:16; we were going to be late for school, again. I let a sigh escape my lips, and continued my list.

_Two. She likes the mornings, and I love the night._

It was true, ever since we were little. Raelyn would wake up exactly when I'd finally fall asleep, at first light. Our mom used to joke that between the two of us, she was up for twenty-four hours a day. Even now, I liked to work under the moon, while Raelyn preferred doing things with the warm sun on her back. With no sign of Raelyn, I went back to my list.

_Three. I'm a vegetarian, she's well- not._

It was simple really; I had never been able to eat animal meat. When you were close to animals like I was, it was impossible to think of eating them. I had no problem that "my other half", as people had joked about us, ate meat. It was a personal choice, Raelyn would never dream to be close to an animal like I was. As I considered honking the horn on our small silver car, the door to the house suddenly swung open to reveal Raelyn in all of her glory. She was wearing a deep purple long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. I was awed in the modesty of it, until she turned around to lock the door, and revealed that the shirt hardly had a back to it. I mentally added another item to the list.

_Four. Any guy would die to have her, but she wants none of them. Guys don't even look at me, not that it bothers me much._

Raelyn made her way to the car, her long brown hair waving in just the right way, while, after a glance in the mirror, my hair was hanging limp, as usual. While we had the same haircut, our hair hung just below our shoulders, Raelyn had mastered the art of making it shine in the sun, so that when she sat next to me, my hair looked limp and dull. She slid into the seat next to me.

"How do I look?" she turned to me and beamed.

"I dunno," I said turning the key, "check the mirror."

"But you _are_ a mirror; a talking, walking mirror, twin."

"Fine," I grumbled, "you are the image of perfection. Can we go now? We're already late as is."

"Yes," she beamed, "but don't forget to pick up Rose."

Rose was one of Raelyn's friend, they had been friends since first or second grade. Rose was like Raelyn in many ways, the main one being she didn't follow Briar Gate High School's dress code. I stole a look at the clock, 7:24. Great, there was no way I'd make it all the way to Rose's house and to school by the tardy bell. I headed down the driveway and added the next item to the growing list.

_Five. Raelyn's popular. I'm not._

There was an obvious explanation to that too. Well, there were two. One, when you are a night person like I was, the people you tend to meet aren't exactly the most friend-worthy kind. Two, my sister's entire personality was bubbly and friendly while mine as my best friend, Leola, called me, dark and mysterious.

As I drove to Rose's house, I let myself add to the list.

_Six. Raelyn is our mother's favourite, I used to be our father's. _

Even when we were younger, it was obvious. Whenever Raelyn would do something wrong, our mother would smile down at her, and scarcely scold her. With me, she was never cruel, but I rarely got off with a smile, and a light pat, like Raelyn did. My father on the other hand, took time out of his busy day just to play with me, or tell me a story. He only ever told stories to Raelyn if she asked, or I was in the room with them. Yet, as we grew up they denied playing favourites, but we both knew who to turn to. I began hanging out in my father's study, while Raelyn lounged in the kitchen with our mother. When my father died, I was fifteen, and my world was uprooted in one swift motion. He was off doing something for his job, as he called it. He had just explained what he did, when he was taken from me. It was the first time that my mom comforted me first, rather than Raelyn.

Shaking my head of sad memories, I pulled into Rose's driveway, and honked.

Rose soon appeared at the door. Again, she was dressed scantily, with a flowing green top and a skirt that would not make Principal Richter happy. She swung her blond hair behind her shoulder and walked pleasantly to the car.

Sliding into the back, she opened her mouth, "Aren't we patient this morning?"

"I'd be a little more if school didn't start exactly two minutes ago." I grumbled.

Both my sister and Rose laughed, but Rose was the one to speak.

"Maybe one day, you'll understand, Anneliese, things wait for you, and they don't start until you arrive, right Raelyn?"

"Exactly, so we are not late for school. School is starting late."

"Sure," I grumbled, "tell that to the front office."

We pulled into the side parking lot, and got out of the car. The lot was completely deserted, which was a sure sign we were late. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and locked the car. Trying to hurry, I was a few paces ahead of Rose and Raelyn, who walked calmly into school.

At the office, a grim Mrs. Turggins stared at us over her glasses.

"Late again, are we?" She droned. "That's the third time this week. You girls know what that means? You guessed it: A Saturday Detention." Shy typed harshly into the computer and six pieces of paper printed out.

"Here," she said handing us each a small piece of paper, "these are your tardy slips. And these, are your one-way ticket to Saturday Detention." She said giving us the larger pieces of paper.

We left the office and headed off to our respective classes. The next item on the list sprang into my head.

_Seven. I cared about grades. Raelyn didn't._

I was in all honors classes, and working hard to maintain 'A's. Raelyn was taking regular classes and not trying to do anything. She was smart, that couldn't be argued, but she put all of her efforts on everything, _but_ school. As I stepped into my English class, I handed the teacher the slip and sat down in my seat in the back. I shoved the detention slip into my bag, and thought with a pang,

_Eight. I cared if I got in trouble, Raelyn couldn't care less._

As much as I hated to admit it, it was true. Raelyn probably wasn't bothered by this latest detention, or if it did, it was because it interfered with some plans she had with Rose, while I felt as if the slip was burning a whole into my bag. I threw myself into the work in front of me, to distract myself. Soon the morning classes passed me by, and I found myself sitting at the lunch table with Leola, Raelyn, and a bunch of my sister's friends. Sitting close by, were all of the guys who had clandestine, noticeable claims of love for her. As these boys stole futile glances at her, I thought to myself.

_If I were her, I'd be so embarrassed of the attention; what if I did something, they thought was weird. _

With that thought in mind, I added one of the final items to the list.

_Nine. I cared what people thought of me, Raelyn didn't._

Lunch, and the rest of the school day passed as well, and it was sitting in the car, thinking of a tenth item, that it came to me. It was the thing most different about us.

_Ten. I am a shapeshifter. Raelyn is a witch._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Raelyn_

Sitting under the large oak tree by the lake, I found myself drifting from the school work in front of me. The sun was just starting to set, yet its warmth still seemed to radiate down into my skin. I sat there basking in the late fall rays, and my thoughts drifted to my heritage.

It was simple really. My mom is a witch; my dad was a shapeshifter. As the story goes, when my mom found out she was pregnant with two twin girls, the entire family assumed they'd both be witches, since the witch trait was often passed down through the girls. But an important detail went forgotten by our family; generations ago the witch line had done a blood bond with another shapeshifter family. It went by unannounced; it hardly mattered since nothing came out of it. Since then, all of the children in our family have had a little shapeshifter blood in them. This usually goes unnoticed in all of the other kids, but when my mother had children with a shapeshifter, the balance was shifted, and Anneliese became a shapeshifter. It was only pure luck that I didn't become one myself.

I tried imagining myself as a shapeshifter instead of a witch, and it was almost too much. My entire life since my father had died was with my mother in the kitchen, learning spells and potions. I tried imagining what Anneliese did without our father, and I felt sorry for her.

A noise went off in my pocket; I picked up the dainty cell phone, and placed it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I answered lazily.

"Rae," my sister's voice came from the phone, "Mom wants you home."

I sighed and looked at the setting sun, "Fine." I grumbled, and hung up the phone.

I packed up my things, and headed back towards the car. As soon as I saw my car, I paused. There, casually leaning against the hood of my car was my cousin, Amy. I walked up to her.

"Amy," I acknowledged her.

"Oh, Rae!" She exclaimed, as if she hadn't known I would be nearby. "It's been too long!"

"What do you want, Amy?" I was not one for chit-chat.

"I just want to remind you. And, as a foreseer, tell you something."

"Remind me?" I asked astounded. "You haven't made any contact with the family since, well since you chose. Not a single phone call, telling people where you are. And now you're here, wanting to _remind_ me something?"

Amy looked sheepish, much like a four-year old who just got caught in the act of something naughty. "Well, I'm here now. I was bonding with my new circle sisters. But, I do need to remind you, your eighteenth birthday is approaching; fast. Have you even thought about which circle to claim?"

It was tradition in my family that all witches on their eighteenth were to choose either, Light or Dark circles. Apparently the old fable 'Circle Daybreak' had been appearing, but I hardly believed the rumors. "I've got time." I mumbled, knowing I only had 4 months.

"Time?" Amy laughed. "You don't have any time. Just because we don't hang out like we used to when we were little, doesn't mean I don't remember your birthday, Rae. You _really_ don't have time. Plus, all of your thought can't go towards the circles soon."

"What are you talking about?" Amy was a skilled foreseer, which meant she could glimpse into the future, she had always enjoyed holding it over people's head, only telling them her visions if there was immediate danger to someone she cared about. "What did you see, Amy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sang, as she so often did when we were kids.

"Amy, please. You chose Dark, which means you're going to keep your visions even more, so the only reason you really are here, is something is terribly wrong." I tried to keep the terror out of my voice, but it leaked through.

"Rae, I won't tell you exactly what I saw. But, know this; you and Anneliese are in some serious danger. Especially Anneliese; keep an eye on her." She slid off the hood of my car, and sauntered off into the dark sky. I stood there, frozen, keys in my hand, trying to decipher Amy's horrid words.

_.  
_

_._


End file.
